


Omegasplit

by TrickOfTheMindsEye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chaos, Intertwined Narrative, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickOfTheMindsEye/pseuds/TrickOfTheMindsEye
Summary: "Omegasplit. Translating into 'Final Break'.Because no matter how many times you fix a toy,Eventually, somebody will lose the pieces.And the more people you have playing poker, the harder it is to catch the man with cards up his sleeves.When everything begins to fall apart, and the world shatters…Will you fall with the ground when you lose your hold?Or will you break free and fly higher than ever before?You have but one, final, chance left. It is no longer just a game."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Omegasplit

**Author's Note:**

> A note, I'm going to be updating this piecemeal and accounting for command suggestions. This means that each chapter will generally be updated a few times before I move on to creating the next one. Keep that in mind should you decide to follow this fic long-term.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"  
"I'm sure they're beautiful to someone. Guess they're beautiful to you."  
"Oh come on, just look! Such beautiful lights, such beautiful colors."  
"They're just big balls of blazing fire. Ripping up the old things to pump senseless energy into a system bound for inevitable entropic destruction."  
"Oh now you're just being belligerent."  
"No, just speaking my mind. I've never liked the lights we look up at every god forsaken day and night."  
"..."  
"They aren't even real stars. Not anymore at least."  
"They don't have to mean anything good to look nice."  
"If that's what you want to believe, then I won't stop you. The stars will keep on burning their lives away regardless."

* * *

A young man sits in his room, contemplating the mysteries of the Multiverse. In truth, although the Multiverse has a great number of mysteries to be found within it, most of the bigger ones aren't actually all that interesting, and honestly rather easy to solve once you actually have the tools to investigate. Instead, it is the smaller ones, the ones that concern individual people, their place in the cosmos, where they will go, and how they will get there, or even how they got to where they are in the first place, that are truly fascinating.

For example, this young man; who is he? Why is he here? How did he get here? And why is any of that important in the first place?

These and many more questions probably plague you, so without further ado...

**> Reader: Input command**

**> Name Yourself**

Starting off simple huh? Fortunately, you do not need to name yourself at this point in time, as you were given one at the moment of your birth. 

Your name is ZANE GAIUS, and just to get it handled now, your chumhandle is omnipotentAspirant. 

**> look room**

Your room is pretty bare-bones, since you don't spend a lot of time in here anymore. It's been renovated quite a few times, but in the end it really just has the stuff you need. Your BED with the custom crossover print on it, a few posters on the wall of various works of media that you're following or have enjoyed in the past, and of course the large OFFICE DESK and chair you are currently seated at. 

The office desk is currently home to a number of papers for various WRITING ATTEMPTS, the terminal connected to your server's FARMING PROTOCOLS, and of course, your personal laptop for all your games and similar. 

It's somewhat spartan in design, you'll admit, but nobody's really going to spend time in here but you. Other rooms can serve the purpose of entertaining guests, and as such it makes sense to leave your room uncluttered by POINTLESS KNICKKNACKS and EXTRANEOUS PARAPHERNALIA. 

**> Remember Why You Are Here**

That's fairly simple. It's been a rather rough day, so you're just settled in with your PERSONAL COMPUTER to browse and play your extensive library of games. 

Sometimes it's nice to just take some time to yourself, yaknow? 

**> List Games**

That would probably take a very long time. While spending an extended period of time doing POINTLESS NONSENSE is traditional in this particular medium, it should at least be varied pointless nonsense. 

Suffice it to say that you have more games than you could ever reasonably play. Or list off all at once for that matter. Here, look. 

**> Show Games Instead**

_Insert looping gif of very rapidly scrolling through a games library._

Seriously, there's a lot of them. 

**> Read Books**

You unfortunately don't have any BOOKS captchalogued at the moment. Well that's not strictly true. You have the users manual for your new PDA, you suppose you could read that. It's more of a PAMPHLET than a book though. 

**> Play some nice Minecraft 2. Or Xcom. Or any other game which doesn't fit the Sburb/Sgrub/sblub etc name formula.**

A little bit of MINECRAFT sounds quite nice right now, actually. You've had more than your fill of SBURB for today, relaxing is the order of the moment. Also NESTING A SBURB SESSION sounds like an absolutely TERRIBLE IDEA. It's already rather prone to breaking even before you start BREAKING THINGS ON PURPOSE. 

So yes, less SBURB, more Minecraft. 

**=== >**

You are suddenly distracted by a flash of green in the corner of your vision! 

**> Investigate**

Hm? What's this? A note? 

Psst. Hey.  
Turn around. :P

**> Turn Around But Exaggeratedly So**

You spin around, in a large, slow, and exaggerated motion. 

...there's nothing there. You put on that entire show of melodrama for nothing, how disappointing. 

**> Bathtub, Enter Stage Right**

A bathtub abruptly crashes through the wall of the room, skidding to a halt along the floor. 

… 

You're being pestered. 

**> Answer Pester**

You quickly hop back over to your computer, there better be a darn good reason for this. 

twistedContinuum [TC] began pestering omnipotentAspirant [OA]  
TC: zane.  
TC: zaaaaane.  
TC: c'mon zane do i gotta throw another bathtub through your wall?  
TC: Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane  
OA: Alright, I'm here, I'm here.  
OA: Did you really have to toss a bathtub through my wall?  
TC: i mean, depends on your point of view.  
TC: from my point of view, it was funny and we have more build grist than we know what to do with.  
TC: so yes.  
OA: Why though.  
TC: zane  
TC: please tell me you haven't forgotten the thing.  
TC: please.  
TC: don't do this to me man.  


The thing? 

**> Zane: Remember The Thing™**

OH CRAP THE PLAY 

TC: zane.  
TC: zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane.  
TC: do i gotta throw another tub through your wall  
OA: No, no, sorry.  
OA: I completely spaced on the thing today. There's just been so much going on.  
TC: nah don't worry, i getcha.  
TC: just be ready soon, mkay?  


**> Explain To The Reader What The Play Is**

That is simultaneously EXTREMELY SIMPLE and RATHER COMPLICATED to explain. 

The SIMPLE EXPLANATION is that you're going to go watch a production of Hamlet with your girlfriend, ERIN FELSATH. 

The COMPLICATED EXPLANATION might need a little (or a lot) more background information to properly get across to the reader. Suffice it to say (for the moment) that it is not exactly your run-of-the-mill production of Hamlet. One might even call it UNRECOGNIZABLE. At least to anyone on Earth. 

You can explain more in a bit, right now your poor bedroom walls are at bathtubbing risk. 

**> Don't forget to close your games.**

Oh! Yeah, you should probably close out the stuff on your computer. Never know when someone will come around snooping. Your house is pretty well protected but you know, it never hurts to be safe. 

Here, let's just save and quit the minecraft world and… 

**=== >**

_Another bathtub crashes through the wall, demolishing Zane's desk and scattering everything that was on it._

GogGORILLAit, there go your papers. 

**> PRESERVE YOUR WALLS BY FLAPPING YOUR LOAD GAPER AT THE BATHTUB OBSESSED LUNATIC**

OA: Erin what the GORILLA.  
TC: yo dude you went back to your game what was i sposed to think  
OA: I was quitting!  
TC: youve got your computer pointed away from the camera how am i sposed to know that.  
TC: wait no ive got it rotated to look at the screen  
TC: uh… gimme a sec i gotta come up with a better excuse than what actually happened  
OA: What actually happened?  
TC: i accidentally dropped the catapult and it kinda exploded  
OA: the… catapult  
TC: yes  
TC: you dont get context until ur dressed  
OA: Does this mean that there's no more bathtubs forthcoming?  
TC: that depends on how quickly you get ready now doesnt it  
OA: I have to fix my papers now, you know that right?  
TC: arent you mister god-emperor of overpowered bullGORILLAry?  
TC: that should take you less time than it took me to mess 'em up

**> Clean Up Your Room**

_Zane pushes away from the wreckage of the office table, spinning in the chair a little bit._

Right, time to clean up this mess. 

**=== >**

_Zane lets out a breath, and gestures. The pieces of the table skitter across the floor and merge back into their original form. The papers swirl up off the floor into a small vortex that spins across the floor and deposits itself on the desk. Zane leans over and picks up his laptop, and sets it down on top of the restored desk/papers._

**=== >**

There, that was easy enough. Now you just need to get dressed! 

**=== >**

Zane: Erin what are you doing in my closet?  
Erin: if i tell you tubthumping will you get the joke

**> Zane: What Is She Doing?**

Using her laptop to throw bathtubs through your wall by the look of things. She's uh… she's still already dressed in that 3 IN THE MORNING dress she's so fond of. You're still behind the curve it seems. 

**> Zane: Dress For Success**

Erin: okay zane  
Erin: youre in here so now youve got no excuse  
Zane: Erin its rude to watch people while they're changing.  
Erin: just use the wardrobifier you doofus  


Okay yeah that's fair, the WARDROBIFIER is probably the better choice given the time anyways. 

**=== >**

_Zane begins flipping between a variety of different outfits as he fiddles with the wardrobifier's turning knob._

**=== >**

Erin: oh nice, this one looks really good on you!

Hm? Which one is this? 

**=== >**

_Zane looks down at himself. He's wearing an elaborate getup that seems to combine a robe, tuxedo, and light decorative armor. The whole thing shimmers in a variety of colors in a nearly kaleidoscopic fashion._

Oh gog. This thing. 

The GOD-KING'S PARTY TUX is the single most elaborate and ridiculous costume you have in your wardrobifier. It took an unholy amount of lots of different kinds of grist no less. 

It… it seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Zane: Erin please.  
Erin: nah man this thing's dope.  
Erin: besides its a great way to show off  
Zane: This thing is hideous  
Erin: youre just sayin that cuz you think your role is pretentious.  
Erin: cmon maaaan itll be great  


**> Zane: Be Pretentious, Wear The Tux**

You sigh. This isn't worth putting up a fight over. Besides, you're doing this for Erin since you haven't been doing a whole lot together that wasn't PROBLEM SOLVING inside of the session. 

Zane: Alright, fine. Just know that I'm suffering for you.  
Erin: hehe, got it bae  


**=== >**

The two of you make your way out the holes made by the flung bathtubs, moving through the various broken walls until you come out onto one of the many, many balconies. 

**=== >**

_Zane looks up into the clear sky of his Land. There's no clouds or lights or other such things obscuring his view of the Incipisphere. Countless glittering lights of many colors stretch out, dotting the vast expanse, with various larger dots of sky blue scattered amidst the others._

As you prepare yourself for the latest journey in a long and winding tale of movements from one place to the next in an endless string of nebulous goals, your gaze drifts upwards to the multi-colored lights which adorn the latest and longest of forms to your personal truth of reality. While others have gazed upwards at the lights in the heavens above them so often and so frequently, wondering what the fickle gods of fate have in store for their future, you doubt there are any who have had the fruits of their own labors on display in their heavens so easily able to be seen. 

It has been two years since you have set foot outside the Medium, yet unlike those who walked this road before you and your friends, the world in which the greatest game of all takes place for you has not become constricting, or dead. In fact with every passing day, every hour, it grows greater and grander. A spiraling tower ever ascending into the heavens higher and higher as those who would climb it attempt to reach the summit. While your existence has been one of colors and mayhem for quite some time, it is one that you feel secure in your grasp of. A road that you feel comfortable traveling until you find the final piece of the puzzle. The meaning, method, and madness behind the most ultimate of all riddles. 

"For fortune favors the bold, and destiny weaves its paths only for those who refuse to make their own." - George Washington 

Nah not really, you don't have any idea who said that. 

**> Zane, Erin: Go To Play**

The two of you lock arms as you lift up into the air. 

**=== >**

_Zane and Erin fly up beyond the house, leaving Zane's land and massive towering house behind as they travel into the Medium._

**=== >**

Actually, it'll probably take some time for you to get there, now seems to be as good a time as any to do some good old fashioned PLOT EXPOSITION, since you no longer have the dual time constraints of an upcoming play and incoming bathtubs pressing down on you. 

**> Reader: Posit Some Questions**

**> What's Up With Zane's Classpect?**

Starting right off with the big questions aren't we? Well, you did offer to answer questions so you might as well start here. 

You are, semi-officially speaking, the "God-King" of "Everything". This requires a little bit of background info so hang tight on the loredump for just a second 

**=== >**

_The aspect circle wheel is shown, each of the aspect symbols glowing with their associated color. Two new aspect symbols sit in the center of the circle next to each other._

SBURB, as a game, has a set of twelve aspects and classes built into it. This is a widely known fact among people who have looked into the depths of its coding for even a short period of time, though most who play the game will never know about classes or aspects beyond those present in their session. 

There are also a pair of 'Master Classes', and two 'Master Aspects' to go with, though these are hard-coded to only be accessible through dead sessions. There's a sort-of work around to that, but you'll get to that later. 

**=== >**

_The aspect circle wheel is added onto by another much larger arrangement of symbols in various colors, creating a few 'rings', the new total adding up to 50._

What's much less well known, due to the information in question not being accessed by SBURB until required as a sort of external dependency, is that there are another thirty-six classes and aspects that The Game will fall back on should exceptional circumstances result in a player count above twelve. This is, while relatively rare, definitely not unheard of. 

**=== >**

_Flashing colored light surrounds the aspect wheel with many, many more aspect symbols flickering in and out of view around and behind the wheel._

What happened in this case took things a bit further than that. Of course, instead of sanely reusing old classes and aspects, once you break the forty-eight player softcap SBURB still refuses to assign duplicate classes and aspects and instead drags in another external dependency that automatically generates new aspects and classes for everyone. And because SBURB operates non-linearly time-wise, it does this retroactively, resulting in a chaotic cluster **GORILLA** of class and aspect assignment. 

The most interesting thing about this is that it doesn't actually care about duplicate or overlapping powersets, just that the exact title pieces can't be the same. This results in it grabbing words from other languages to describe the new classes it's generating that wind up with near-identical or actually-identical meanings to already existing classes. 

This is the workaround that was mentioned earlier, as a note. You can't be a Lord of Time in an expanded session, but you COULD be the "Lord" of "Time". 

**=== >**

Which leads to the final part. Naming conventions. Since a lot of the classpects have words that are in other languages, sometimes including ones that aren't pronounceable by most of the humanoid races, the standard practice has been to provide the nearest English/Common synonym and add verbal emphasis when speaking or quotation marks when writing. With this comes your class's 'common term' of "God-King" of "Everything". 

That sounds pretentious but believe you it's a hundred times worse in the original languages. The title itself is basically solidified BS though, the godtier hoodie is so bright it actually vaporizes things that are too close. Your secondary god-tiering started raging wildfires on the nearby surface of Skaia. 

**> Wait hold up, secondary god-tier? You can god-tier twice?**

You can actually GOD-TIER quite a few times, depending on the circumstances, but yes, you can god-tier TWICE PER SESSION. 

God-tiering after the first time isn't as big of a deal as it is the first time, and requires things to go well enough in terms of people NOT DYING to even be accessible. To god-tier twice in a given session, all you have to do is make use of the sacrificial slab ascension first, which only expends your dream-self instead of both of yourselves. After that, you take the usual LEGENDARY NAP, fusing your two selves and obtaining your second god-tiering. 

All that the second god-tiering does is open up a new stack of echeladder ranks above the normal ones, essentially doubling the LEVEL CAP. This can still be very useful, but it's not nearly as game-changing as your first ascension will be. In the case of multiple sessions with god-tiering, god-tiering outside your original title will add your new tier's powers in to your old one's in addition to the level cap increase, but that's ABOUT IT. 

Not nearly as interesting as you'd expect, honestly. 


End file.
